


I Can't Help It, My Body Craves Yours!

by RT_Smut



Category: RWBY
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Maids, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: After team RWBY defeats Salem, Ruby invites the powerless Salem over to her house. Why? For sex probably.  If you have any questions or inquiries feel free to contact me at smutrt@gmail.com





	I Can't Help It, My Body Craves Yours!

Several years have past since Salem was defeated. Ruby Rose woke up in her house on the 5th anniversary of Salem’s defeat with a big smile on her face. Ruby had spent most of her teenage years constantly fighting and worrying about who would live and die day after day. However, once Salem was defeated and the peace was finally brought to the world of Remnant Ruby woke up every morning grateful that her and all of her friends and teammates were alive and well. Now, when Ruby and her team defeated Salem they didn’t outright kill her. They instead found a way to take all of Salem’s power away from her and rid the world of all of her dark, evil energy and power. They figured just being a normal human being forced to live the rest of her days with the whole world despising her was an apt punishment for someone like Salem. 

Ruby hummed as she began getting herself ready for the day, showering, getting dressed, eating breakfast, typical morning things. Ruby didn’t have to worry about working or anything like that. All of the nations on Remnant made sure her and the rest of team RWBY had healthy pensions to last their whole lives. It was the least they could do considering a group of teenage girls saved the world! Since Ruby didn’t have to work she found other ways to occupy her time. Normally she would volunteer wherever she could, it was just in her nature to help people. But today Ruby wasn’t going to volunteer. Today, Ruby had a very special guest coming to visit. 

Ruby looked at the clock: 11 am exactly. “W-What!? Is it that late already? She’s going to be here any minute!” Ruby quickly stood up and haphazardly cleaned her house as much as she could. 

Ruby was right though, she didn’t have much time before her guest arrived at 11:30. This was one guest Ruby wanted to do everything to impress. Just as Ruby frantically finished dusting her living room she heard the doorbell ring. 

“Already here!? But she’s not supposed to be here for-” Ruby looked at the clock, “ten minutes at least!” She took one last look around and shrugged. “It has to be good enough.” Ruby quickly put her duster away and stepped in front of the door. She made sure her hair was still nice, took a deep breath and opened the door. 

Standing there was a thin woman with blonde hair that went halfway down her back. She also had eyes as blue as the ocean. She was wearing a flowing white sundress and matching hat. She was standing in front of Ruby rubbing her hands together nervously and avoiding eye contact with her. There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Ruby broke it. 

“Hey Salem! It’s so good to see you! Please come in!” Ruby grinned brightly as she stepped out of the doorway and held it open for Salem. 

“T-Thank you.” Salem quietly stuttered as she quickly walked past Ruby into her house. Once Salem was inside Ruby closed the door behind her. 

“Please, have a seat on the couch in my living room.” Ruby said as she began leading Salem to the living room. Salem jumped as she felt Ruby suddenly put her hands on her shoulders and began pushing her forward. Salem was unsure why Ruby had decided to invite her over to her house. The only reason Salem even accepted the invitation was to find out why. Soon enough Salem found herself in what she assumed to be Ruby’s living room. Fairly simple layout, a leather couch in front of a glass coffee table with a pair of matching chairs situated across from each other on each end of the table. Salem hesitantly sat on the couch per Ruby’s request and waited for Ruby to sit down. 

But she didn’t. Instead, Ruby stood there and smiled at Salem and asked, “Do you want anything? Coffee or tea perhaps?” 

Salem shook her head. “I’m fine, thank you.”

Ruby huffed and pouted. “Aw come on! You must drink something. Don’t worry about putting me out. I’m happy to serve you Salem!” 

Salem looked at Ruby quizzically. She couldn’t tell if Ruby was being serious or just making fun of her. She thought since the moment she received the invitation from Ruby this was just a plot to finally kill her. But, Salem thought, if Ruby really  _ did _ want to kill her she could have done it easily at any point in the past 5 years. So, Salem finally decided just to believe Ruby for now. 

“Alright then, I guess I’ll have tea.” Salem said quietly, still not making eye contact with Ruby. 

“Perfect! What kind of tea do you want?” Ruby asked. 

“Earl Gray, please.” Salem answered. 

“Okay. I’ll be back in just one minute.” Ruby said as she left the room. 

Salem didn’t know what to do with herself. She was still uneasy with the idea of someone actually wanting her at their house. She didn’t want to touch anything at Ruby’s house and break it. For the first time in years Salem actually had hope. Hope that someone actually wanted her around. Hope that she could rejoin society once again. But all these thoughts of hope were also filling her with anxiety. Salem let out a slow, shaky breath and slowly took in another breath to try and calm her nerves. Just when she thought she had calmed herself down she saw Ruby walk back into the room carrying a tray with a pot of tea and a single cup. But Salem’s gaze wasn’t on what Ruby was carrying but rather what she was wearing. 

Ruby set the tea down on the coffee table and filled the cup with tea. “Here you go Salem, is there anything else I can do for you?” Ruby asked. 

Salem felt herself blush and pointing at Ruby’s outfit. “W-What is that you’re wearing?” Salem asked. 

Ruby looked down, “Oh this? This is my maid outfit since today I’m going to be your personal maid!” Ruby said, maybe a bit too excitedly. 

Salem was more confused than ever. She hesitantly grabbed the cup of tea and slowly took a sip, trying to distract herself from Ruby’s outfit. She wasn’t wearing a normal maid outfit but rather Ruby opted for a sexy maid outfit. Ruby’s black and white top was traditional for a sexy maid outfit, with the top only covering the bottom half of her sizable breasts, leaving the top half and her cleavage completely exposed. Ruby was also wearing a short frilly maid skirt that barely went halfway down her thigh. To complete her outfit, Ruby was also wearing a pair of black leggings and black high heels. Ruby noticed Salem was staring at her outfit and asked, “You like? I did pick this out just for you.” 

Salem quickly looked at the floor and blushed. “N-No! I-I-I mean you look good in that outfit but I’m not saying that I’m attracted to you in that outfit. I was a guy maybe that would be a different story but I’m a woman so-” 

Salem cut herself off when Ruby started laughing. “Relax Salem. No need to get so worked up, I’m just teasing you after all. But seriously, today I am your personal maid. Just give me the order and I’ll fulfill your every desire.” Ruby said the last part with a very serious tone. 

Salem couldn’t sense any malice from Ruby so she cautiously agreed to let Ruby be her servant. The tea was just the start. Afterwards, Ruby gave Salem a full manicure and pedicure, which Salem loved since she literally hadn’t had her nails done since she gained her Grimm powers. After her nails were done, Salem had Ruby wash, brush, and style her hair. Salem decided to keep her hair close to her original style. Salem then had Ruby perform a variety of songs and dances for her. 

The rest of the day continued like that, with Ruby doing whatever Salem wanted. The entire time Salem was trying to figure out Ruby’s motive behind all this but no matter how much Salem tried, she seemed to believe Ruby genuinely wanted to be her maid. Even when Ruby started performing Salem’s latest request, which was to give Salem a back massage. Salem couldn't help but moan as Ruby really dug into her back and relieved all of the pressure and knots in her back. 

“Man, who would have thought being an evil overlord for multiple millennia would cause pressure to build up this much!” Ruby said half jokingly. 

“Mmm I know.” Salem moaned. She then let out an involuntary moan as Ruby dug her elbow deep into the small of her back. “Don’t stop that feels so good!” Salem moaned. Ruby complied and dug her fingers deep into Salem’s bare back, thoroughly massing out the rest of the knots in Salem’s back. Just as Salem was about to lose herself to the pleasure she suddenly remembered why she was there in the first place. 

While Ruby was still massaging her Salem said, “I’ve been meaning to ask you Ruby. Why did you invite me over here after all these years? Not only that, but why are you acting like my personal maid? I appreciate your efforts don’t get me wrong but it just feels so out of place, y’know?” 

Ruby then suddenly stopped messaging Salem. She then climbed on top of Salem and straddled her back. Salem was understandably very uneasy about the recent development and suddenly felt the urge to leave Ruby’s house immediately. However, Ruby’s weight on top of her was making that impossible. Ruby then leaned down and whispered in Salem’s ear. 

“You really want to know Salem? Are you sure you’re ready to know the truth?”

For some reason that made Salem feel even more nervous. More nervous than Salem could ever remember feeling. All Salem could do to respond was by slightly nodding her head. Salem swore she could almost hear Ruby’s grin in her ear. 

“The truth is Salem. I need you. Ever since our final fight 5 years ago my body craves yours.” Rwby whispered.   

Salem felt her face instantly flush bright red. “W-What do you mean?”

Ruby then got off of Salem. And Salem immediately sat upright on the couch. Ruby then walked until she was standing in front of Salem. “You see Salem,” Ruby began, “Even though I have all the bits and pieces that make me a girl, I also have a fully-functioning penis. Normally, it doesn’t cause me too many issues. Like most guys, I only had to jerk it every now and again and it would stay under control. However, as soon as we defeated you 5 years ago…” Ruby trailed off as she put her hands under her skirt and pulled down her panties. Then, all of a sudden Ruby’s throbbing 12 inch long throbbing member poked itself out of Ruby’s skirt and was standing straight up. “My cock has been stuck like this. No matter how many times I make it cum it always stays hard. And the only thing I can get off to anymore is thinking about you. I mean, look at it Salem! Just being near you and touching you all day has put me right on the edge.” 

Salem was looking everywhere  _ except _ at Ruby’s penis. Salem couldn’t believe what she was hearing. That the girl that defeated her wanted her now more than ever? Eventually Salem asked Ruby, “Is this a joke? Why are you doing this? Didn’t you already humiliate me enough when you defeated me and took away all of my powers?” Salem then stood up. “I’m leaving.”

But before Salem could even take a single step Ruby was already in front of her. “Forget about my Semblance already did you?” Ruby then shoved Salem back to sitting on the couch. Salem’s face was now level with Ruby’s hard, twitching cock and was sitting just inches away from it. Salem was too scared to move. Without her powers she stood no chance against Ruby. Plus, Salem caught the faint musky scent of the precum leaking out of Ruby’s cock and despite how much Salem didn’t want to admit it, she actually liked the smell. 

“Salem, I know the circumstances are weird but I’m telling the truth. My girl cock really does crave your body.” Ruby looked down at Salem and let out a soft, audible groan. “Right now I’m imagining you wrapping your pink lips around the head of my cock and sucking it and - oh fuck! If you even touch my cock I’ll cum. If you want me to prove how much I want you just wrap your hand around my cock.” Ruby was barely holding it together. She was looking down at Salem and panting heavily. 

Salem was still feeling incredibly uneasy. She couldn’t let herself be swayed by her former mortal enemy. Salem looked at Ruby’s throbbing cock and then up at her face. If this really was an ambush, Salem thought, then Ruby would have no need to be her personal maid or to put herself in such a compromising situation. Maybe Ruby was just a really horny girl? If that’s the case, I should just have this end as quick as possible, Salem thought. She then slowly raised her right hand and guided it toward Ruby’s cock. With every inch closer Salem’s hand got, the louder Ruby pant. Salem stopped her hand right before it made contact, second guessing herself. Ruby then desperately said, “You’re right there! Just a little more please! I’m begging you Salem!” 

Salem then tightened her resolve and in one quick motion wrapped her dainty hand around Ruby’s throbbing cock and squeezed it lightly. 

“Oh fuck I’m fucking cumming!” Ruby squealed. Right as Ruby said cumming her cock began to erupt. Long, thick ropes of cum plastered Salem’s face and neck. Salem managed to close her eyes right before a thick rope of cum landed right on her eyelid. Ruby bucked her hips as each rope erupted from her cock. Eventually, less and less cum came out with each shot and eventually Ruby’s orgasm finished. Ruby breathed deeply and smiled. “That was the best orgasm I’ve had in a long time! I can even feel my cock going down. Thank you so -” Ruby cut herself off when she looked down at Salem. Ruby saw Salem’s face coated with multiple streaks of cum all dripping down her face and onto her chest. Same with the cum that landed on her neck. Just that sight made Ruby’s cock rock hard before it even softened. 

Ruby then felt her lust for Salem immediately reignite from within and not only that, but Ruby felt her lust grow to unbearable levels. She grabbed Salem by the shoulders and pushed her back on the couch and pinned Salem beneath herself. Ruby then started hungrily kissing Salem and licking the cum off of her face. 

Salem was shocked by how aggressive Ruby was being, although she didn’t hate it. After all, it had been centuries since someone had touched her this way. But she was still perplexed by Ruby’s sudden second wind. In between kisses Salem asked Ruby, “I’ve already made you cum once already, so how come you’re still like this?” 

Ruby finished licking the cum off of Salem’s neck and said, “I need you Salem. My cock can’t get enough of you. I need to fuck you until I can’t fuck anymore.” Ruby then started thrusting her cock against Salem’s crotch. 

Salem felt herself blush again. Nobody had ever said such lewd things to her. “Ruby, I-I’m really flattered you want me so much but I think this isn’t very appropriate. After all, we were enemies for years.” Salem said, trying to protest. 

“Fuck that.” Ruby said, ripping down Salem’s dress to expose her plain white bra. “That’s in the past now. I don’t care about any of that. I just want to stick my dick inside you right fucking now Salem. Do you have a problem with that?” Ruby then grabbed the front clasp of Salem’s bra and ripped it of, separating her bra and exposing Salem’s large d-cup breasts. 

“I-I-I mean I don’t normally have a problem with dicks being inside of me but you’re a girl. I’m not sure I’m comfortable with a girl having sex with me with a penis.” Salem stammered. Despite her protests, she could feel her resolve weakening. It had been so long since she was the one being dominated that it was turning her on. She loved how powerless she felt underneath a young girl like Ruby. 

“First of all,” Ruby began, reaching underneath Salem’s dress and ripping her matching white panties off of her, “I’m not a girl. I’m a woman. Second, it doesn’t matter that I’m girl with a dick. In fact, I bet I can fuck you better than any guy can. I know where all of your sensitive spots are Salem,” Ruby then leaned over to Salem’s ear and whispered, “and I intend to tease them just right.” 

Salem shuddered underneath Ruby. As if her entire body had just melted. She felt her pussy become wet with anticipation. Salem knew no matter what, she did not have the strength to fight Ruby anymore. She had to let Ruby to whatever she wanted. 

Ruby then grabbed her 12 inch cock and guided it to the entrance of Salem’s wet cunt. Ruby smirked and said, “You’re surprisingly ready for this. Aren’t you?” 

Salem nervously looked away and said, “N-No. I-I’m not ready for anything you’re about to do.” 

Ruby giggled. “Still so shy. It’s okay. You can admit you want to get fucked by my foot long cock.” Ruby said, lightly prodding Salem’s pussy with the head of her cock. 

“I’ll never admit that.” Salem said quietly. Even she didn’t believe the words coming out of her mouth. 

“Really? I guess we’ll see how you feel after this.” Ruby said as she suddenly rammed all 12 inches of her cock into Salem’s pussy. Salem yelped out in pain. Ruby moaned loudly and held her cock inside Salem for a moment, trying to stop herself from cumming again so soon. Ruby slowly slid her cock out and then back in Salem’s pussy. 

“You feel so good Salem. Fuck, I don’t want to cum so soon. I want this to last.” Ruby moaned. She grabbed a handful of Salem’s breast as she slowly began fucking Salem faster and faster. Ruby had spent years imagining this moment with Salem, but she never thought it would feel  _ this _ good. With all the times Ruby has masturbated with her cock she got to a point where no matter how good her cock felt she never made a sound. However, now Ruby couldn’t hold back anymore. She moaned loudly with each thrust into Salem’s pussy. 

Salem on the other hand was trying her hardest not to make any noise. She felt like if she made any noise then she would let Ruby win. As Ruby thrust faster and harder, Salem had to bite her lip and grip the couch underneath her to hold back her voice. She looked at Ruby whose face was entirely coated in lust as she continued treating Salem like her own personal flesh light. Suddenly, Ruby bent over and wrapped her arms around Salem’s back. She also hungrily kissed Salem and made out with her while ramming her cock in and out of Salem’s soaking wet cunt. 

The pleasure Ruby was feeling emanating from her cock was becoming too much for her to bear. She moaned into Salem’s mouth as she held Salem’s body against her own. The sensation of Salem’s large breasts and hot, wet, tight cunt was pushing Ruby close to her breaking point. Instead of slowing down and trying to enjoy fucking Salem she needed her release now. She moaned into Salem’s mouth once more as she forced her tongue into her mouth. 

Feeling Salem’s warm, wet tongue touching her own was enough to trigger Ruby’s second orgasm. She squealed loudly into Salem’s mouth as she held her foot long monster as deep in her cunt as possible. Salem felt what seemed like a river of cum being injected directly into her womb. Salem couldn’t hold back anymore. All of the pleasure she was holding inside her exploded out all at once and triggered Salem’s own orgasm. 

Her pussy clamped down tight on Ruby’s cock. Her entire body shook uncontrollably as she finally moaned out loud. She dug her fingers deeper into the couch and her toes curled as she rode out her involuntary orgasm. Ruby moaned in unison with Salem as the last few spurts of cum leaked out of her cock and into Salem’s pussy. Shortly after, Salem’s body unclenched and she finally came down from her orgasm. Ruby then pulled her deflating cock out of Salem’s pussy and watched as cum immediately began leaking out and onto the couch. 

“That was the first orgasm that satisfied me in a very long time.” Ruby said while trying to catch her breath. “From the sounds of it, you enjoyed yourself too.”

Salem shook her head. “No of course not!” 

“Really?” Ruby asked, feeling a bit disappointed.  

“Yes, really. However, I think with a bit more practice you could be really good with that cock of yours. So I guess I better stay until you get the hang of it.” Salem said, trying to catch her breath as well.


End file.
